


Whitecaps

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This started as a joke, then I serious'd. Posting here for posterity.)</p><p>Jon Snow had never seen the sea before. It was appropriate, he supposed, that Theon Greyjoy was the one to take him to the shore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whitecaps

Jon Snow had never seen the sea before, and he did not expect his first experience with the harsh salty waters would be so exciting. It was appropriate, he supposed, that Theon Greyjoy was the one who had taken him to the shore; the boy had lived amidst the waves and swells of Ironman’s Bay before he had been borne away to the north, another not-quite-Stark lingering awkwardly in the halls of Winterfell, never quite fitting in, just like Jon himself. 

“What do you think?” Theon presses a hand against the small of Jon’s back, smiling expectantly, and Jon knows he doesn’t want to give the wrong answer.

“It’s…overwhelming,” he says finally, marveling at the vastness of it all as the waves surge toward the shore. The current that pulls at the whitecaps is strong and deep, he knows, and it is both threatening and thrilling at once.

“Come on, then. What are you waiting for?” Theon has stripped down to his small clothes, his pale skin standing out against the dark blue sea behind him. He grabs Jon’s hand and pulls him into the water, laughing as he protests. The water is freezing, but Theon is warm as he presses his lips against Jon’s, his arms snaked pleasantly around Jon's waist.

“Think you could call this home, after a time?” he whispers into the hollow of Jon’s neck before biting him softly, marking him as his own. A large wave suddenly engulfs them, sending them tumbling forward into the surf. Jon props himself up over Theon where they’ve fallen and brushes the wet curls from his forehead. 

“Anywhere with you, I’m home,” he says, kissing the salt from Theon’s lips before pushing him back into the water with a splash. He stands and thrashes through the water, sending jets of white spray up all around him. Yes, he thinks, this could be home.


End file.
